<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>open letters by lentinulaedodes (shiitakemushrooms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414088">open letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitakemushrooms/pseuds/lentinulaedodes'>lentinulaedodes (shiitakemushrooms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm Sorry, chats on the roof, no beta we die like...everyone basically, please i am so tired, they need FRESH AIR DAMMIT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitakemushrooms/pseuds/lentinulaedodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of conversations with Les Miserables characters while sitting on the roof. Alternatively, "how many buildings can I scale to the top to talk with some people with no self-preservation skills before I trust them enough to not die?"</p><p>A lot. And you know how well this ends for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eyedrops (Eponine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>“I think</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>I was a little in love with you.”</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s okay,</p><p class="p1">I think.</p><p class="p1">It’s okay for you to feel some type of way</p><p class="p1">When you see them together</p><p class="p1">Happier than you know</p><p class="p1">You’ll ever be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I’m not the one</p><p class="p1">You should listen to.</p><p class="p1">But you can sit with me</p><p class="p1">On the roof over Paris</p><p class="p1">If you wish.</p><p class="p1">I don’t care if you smoke</p><p class="p1">Or drink</p><p class="p1">Or whatever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The night is peaceful</p><p class="p1">And quiet.</p><p class="p1">It’s okay for you to hate it</p><p class="p1">That way.</p><p class="p1">None of us are used to it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But it’s okay.</p><p class="p1">Hang in there.</p><p class="p1">Fight another day</p><p class="p1">And the fog will clear</p><p class="p1">If only a little bit more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tears work alright</p><p class="p1">As eye drops,</p><p class="p1">You know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Redder Than Bloodstains (Enjolras)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title is from "Hamilton"'s "Guns and Ships". I feel kind of smug about putting that in there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already apologized for this entire work last chapter but I'll take this moment to thank you for enduring this mess to see this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>“Love,</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Yours is the future.”</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And it is quite noble of you</p><p class="p1">To keep fighting</p><p class="p1">Out of love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But this is love of the people,</p><p class="p1">Of France.</p><p class="p1">Have you never thought of taking</p><p class="p1">Just one step back</p><p class="p1">To breathe</p><p class="p1">Before diving back into the mess?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You are a smart man.</p><p class="p1">I am afraid I am not on your level.</p><p class="p1">But you are welcome to sit with me</p><p class="p1">On the roof.</p><p class="p1">You don’t have to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Paris is a beautiful old city,</p><p class="p1">And you are aging faster than your years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How much blood must you lose</p><p class="p1">Before you force yourself</p><p class="p1">Above the water</p><p class="p1">Just to fill your lungs with one new breath?</p><p class="p1">How much suffering must you endure</p><p class="p1">Before you realize</p><p class="p1">Despite all your determination</p><p class="p1">This is not</p><p class="p1">And will never be</p><p class="p1">A fight you can win</p><p class="p1">Alone?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your coat is the greatest shade of red</p><p class="p1">As it is.</p><p class="p1">Don’t you think bloodstains</p><p class="p1">Will ruin it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yell at me in the comments or something (I do not have a tumblr) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Right to be Free (Courfeyrac)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title from "Les Miserables"' "Do You Hear the People Sing?". It took us two chapters before this for some Les Mis lyrics. Thanks for staying :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooo third chapter in one day. Can you tell I Do Not Get Enough Sleep?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>“He looked thoroughly silly.”</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">I mustn’t need to say anything to you</p>
<p class="p1">Beforehand.</p>
<p class="p1">Come watch the city below</p>
<p class="p1">With me on the roof</p>
<p class="p1">As two others have already done.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You have done well in the past.</p>
<p class="p1">You are doing well in the present</p>
<p class="p1">And I have faith in you</p>
<p class="p1">To do even better in the future.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">No, it’s not the same roof.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s a different building.</p>
<p class="p1">You all need some fresh air,</p>
<p class="p1">For the love of anything good and pure.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Stay alive.</p>
<p class="p1">Fight to be free,</p>
<p class="p1">Not just for you,</p>
<p class="p1">But for the people you love, too.</p>
<p class="p1">And the people you don’t.</p>
<p class="p1">That is the unspoken rule:</p>
<p class="p1">If you fight for the people,</p>
<p class="p1">You must fight for all of France.</p>
<p class="p1">No cherry-picking.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You are one of the bravest there is.</p>
<p class="p1">All I ask of you</p>
<p class="p1">Is to stay alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beyond the Barricade (Combeferre)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To all the irl Combeferres. </p>
<p>(If it wasn't clear, all this is for all the irl Amis. Wherever you may be.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"There is a tomorrow.</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>You won't be here on that tomorrow,</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>But your families will."</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Breathe.</p>
<p class="p1">Look at the city below.</p>
<p class="p1">See how the lights cover the stars,</p>
<p class="p1">How the people are alive</p>
<p class="p1">As the sun's light</p>
<p class="p1">Dies again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Use your brain, okay?</p>
<p class="p1">There is a new beginning to fight for</p>
<p class="p1">But you must at least</p>
<p class="p1">Be here</p>
<p class="p1">To fight for it.</p>
<p class="p1">You can't trap yourself in your own head now.</p>
<p class="p1">Not until the time is right.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">I suppose you know</p>
<p class="p1">I will tell you to stay alive.</p>
<p class="p1">I don't trust any of you</p>
<p class="p1">To make that promise.</p>
<p class="p1">The world is cruel.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But please,</p>
<p class="p1">Please try.</p>
<p class="p1">Tomorrow will have</p>
<p class="p1">A new life</p>
<p class="p1">And I think it must be nice</p>
<p class="p1">For all of you to see it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Fight for tomorrow</p>
<p class="p1">As if you know for sure</p>
<p class="p1">You will live to meet it</p>
<p class="p1">Because</p>
<p class="p1">You are the dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Castle on a Cloud (Cosette)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people leave, some people stay, but all of them can be compared to light fixtures. </p>
<p>To all the Cosettes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"A heart full of love</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>No fear, no regret."</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes people leave</p>
<p class="p1">Then come back.</p>
<p class="p1">It could be when you have your door</p>
<p class="p1">Unlocked,</p>
<p class="p1">Awaiting their return,</p>
<p class="p1">Or they’d knock so hard</p>
<p class="p1">The neighbours start to get concerned.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They come back for things</p>
<p class="p1">They left behind with you.</p>
<p class="p1">A scarf.</p>
<p class="p1">Their keys.</p>
<p class="p1">A pocket watch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes they don’t come back</p>
<p class="p1">At all,</p>
<p class="p1">Even if they’ve left their coat</p>
<p class="p1">On the rack by the door.</p>
<p class="p1">You can go after them,</p>
<p class="p1">Chase them down in the pouring rain,</p>
<p class="p1">Or you can hold onto the memories</p>
<p class="p1">Of when they were there</p>
<p class="p1">With you.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leave the door unlocked,</p>
<p class="p1">Just in case.</p>
<p class="p1">If they come back,</p>
<p class="p1">Good for you.</p>
<p class="p1">If they don’t,</p>
<p class="p1">Well,</p>
<p class="p1">C’est la vie.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes people don’t come back.</p>
<p class="p1">Often, they do.</p>
<p class="p1">But what matters in the end</p>
<p class="p1">Is that they were there</p>
<p class="p1">In the first place.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">See those lights in the distance,</p>
<p class="p1">How sometimes one would dim</p>
<p class="p1">While another would ignite?</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes humans</p>
<p class="p1">Can be compared to something</p>
<p class="p1">As obscure as</p>
<p class="p1">Light fixtures in apartment buildings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would it be better if I said I was trying to be funny, rather than confessing to my glaring lack of eloquence?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Empty Tables (Marius)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To all the Mariuses out there. And whoever else may want to hear this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"Here they sang about tomorrow</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>And tomorrow never came."</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">There will always be a tomorrow,</p>
<p class="p1">As there will always have been a yesterday.</p>
<p class="p1">Some don't get to see it, though.</p>
<p class="p1">Others are dragged along for the ride,</p>
<p class="p1">Wondering how they will live</p>
<p class="p1">To see the day after that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Like you.</p>
<p class="p1">You're human.</p>
<p class="p1">You're fallible</p>
<p class="p1">And emotional</p>
<p class="p1">And alive.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">There may be</p>
<p class="p1">Phantom faces at the windows</p>
<p class="p1">Shadows that aren't there</p>
<p class="p1">Table and chairs may be empty</p>
<p class="p1">But you have to know</p>
<p class="p1">There's a reason the world still spins</p>
<p class="p1">Not everyone gets to see tomorrow</p>
<p class="p1">So won't you live it for them?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Keep loving</p>
<p class="p1">Keep feeling</p>
<p class="p1">Keep living</p>
<p class="p1">To fan your spark</p>
<p class="p1">Into a bigger flame and</p>
<p class="p1">To make the fire in their eyes</p>
<p class="p1">Stay burning.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their light has not gone out.</p>
<p class="p1">But in the cold and damp</p>
<p class="p1">It might.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">As hard as it sounds,</p>
<p class="p1">The fight is not over.</p>
<p class="p1">The barricade still stands</p>
<p class="p1">And you must keep living.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Not just for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, all these excerpts read like very bad advice. But hey, it's free.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All You Can Give (Feuilly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"The blood of the martyrs</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>Will water the meadows of France."</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Do be careful.</p>
<p class="p1">You crawled your way out of hell,</p>
<p class="p1">Don't fall off the edge now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The orphan has adopted the people.</p>
<p class="p1">Doesn't your heart hurt sometimes,</p>
<p class="p1">Carrying the spirits of so many others on it,</p>
<p class="p1">Do you never grow tired,</p>
<p class="p1">Looking out for everyone else?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Breathe.</p>
<p class="p1">In for four, hold for seven,</p>
<p class="p1">Out for eight.</p>
<p class="p1">The people can look after themselves,</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes.</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes the only person you need to look out for</p>
<p class="p1">Is yourself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Give all you can give</p>
<p class="p1">If you wish,</p>
<p class="p1">But remember</p>
<p class="p1">You are not a god.</p>
<p class="p1">You are alive</p>
<p class="p1">Flesh and blood</p>
<p class="p1">You are human.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Give what you can,</p>
<p class="p1">And do not be afraid to receive</p>
<p class="p1">From time to time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You show others so much kindness.</p>
<p class="p1">Let them return the favour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questionable words of advice from a questionable human being. Or maybe not. By the way, the breathing trick works. You might have to repeat it a bit, but it's pretty useful before a presentation or something. Have a lovely evening (or morning, wherever you may be)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Raise a Glass [to Freedom] (Grantaire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A note sealed with green wax, addressed to whoever may need to know them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"I am agog!</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>I am aghast!"</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If you stand for nothing,</p><p class="p1">You've no path to take</p><p class="p1">But to fall for everything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The night shall end,</p><p class="p1">The sun will rise,</p><p class="p1">The world is cruel</p><p class="p1">But not soulless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fight for your right to be free,</p><p class="p1">And know that your efforts</p><p class="p1">And sacrifices</p><p class="p1">Will be worth it in the end,</p><p class="p1">However far it may seem.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What shall happen when you've</p><p class="p1">Left your cage at last?</p><p class="p1">The birds continue their song,</p><p class="p1">The seasons will still run their courses.</p><p class="p1">But won't you admit</p><p class="p1">The notion of freedom</p><p class="p1">Sounds like a dream you so wish to see?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You do not have long to wait.</p><p class="p1">Stand up</p><p class="p1">Stand your ground</p><p class="p1">This time</p><p class="p1">Don't stand to the side</p><p class="p1">And you will meet the freedom</p><p class="p1">You have always longed for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Very Literary (Musichetta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wordiness (my inability to shut up and sit down) aside, wear whatever the hell you want. You look great. Do whatever the hell you want (within moral reason). We'll all die in the end anyways. You're beautiful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"She's sulking</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>With cruel patience."</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And you're doing it very well,</p><p class="p1">With impeccable style.</p><p class="p1">Watch the ladder,</p><p class="p1">It's slippery when it's cold out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How long is the average human life?</p><p class="p1">So short, and yet</p><p class="p1">What a shame,</p><p class="p1">That much of this life is spent worrying!</p><p class="p1">And for what?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Don't they have their own woes?</p><p class="p1">Why should they monitor you,</p><p class="p1">Like an insecure parental figure?</p><p class="p1">It's always</p><p class="p1">"Don't do this, don't do that"</p><p class="p1">With them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poison them, if you wish.</p><p class="p1">I'll plead the fifth.</p><p class="p1">The world could do with some</p><p class="p1">Ah,</p><p class="p1">Spring cleaning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So keep doing what you do.</p><p class="p1">Love who you wish.</p><p class="p1">Set all the boundaries you need.</p><p class="p1">You are beholden to nobody.</p><p class="p1">In the end,</p><p class="p1">What are humans but ash?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Live, dearest.</p><p class="p1">Live knowing that you shall</p><p class="p1">Always be free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A New World for the Winning (Joly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not dead :)</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"But you’re a lover pining away.”</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sun has set.</p>
<p class="p1">The day’s almost over,</p>
<p class="p1">Can you believe it?</p>
<p class="p1">The time has passed</p>
<p class="p1">And there’s no going back.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes it’s like that.</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes things say hello to you</p>
<p class="p1">And leave.</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes they don’t return.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And it’s not like you can do anything about it,</p>
<p class="p1">You know?</p>
<p class="p1">There’s no turning back time.</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes all you can do</p>
<p class="p1">Is roll with it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You’re doing very well,</p>
<p class="p1">By the way.</p>
<p class="p1">But it’s okay to need a reminder</p>
<p class="p1">To just let it go</p>
<p class="p1">Sometimes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Worry is necessary on occasion.</p>
<p class="p1">However,</p>
<p class="p1">Usually it’ll do</p>
<p class="p1">To just live</p>
<p class="p1">Knowing sometimes<span class="Apple-converted-space"> life happens.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for disappearing.</p>
<p>I considered abandoning this account for a bit but, well. I decided against it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Left Several Corpses (Montparnasse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same as always. A letter sealed in green wax, for all who want to read it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>“Such was this charmer of the sepulchre.”</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">I’ll make it brief</p>
<p class="p1">If you wish not to speak to me.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You are under absolutely</p>
<p class="p1">No obligation</p>
<p class="p1">To forgive a world that has failed you.</p>
<p class="p1">Respect goes both ways.</p>
<p class="p1">If the world turned its back on you,</p>
<p class="p1">Don’t feel pressured to show it mercy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The child who is left in the cold by the village</p>
<p class="p1">Will burn it down to feel its warmth.</p>
<p class="p1">They should have known that going in.</p>
<p class="p1">Keep doing what you do.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When nobody feeds you</p>
<p class="p1">Love on a silver spoon</p>
<p class="p1">You learn to lick it off sharp knives</p>
<p class="p1">Even if it makes your mouth bleed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Stop.</p>
<p class="p1">Forgive the world when you’re ready.</p>
<p class="p1">When the universe begs for you forgiveness,</p>
<p class="p1">Always remember</p>
<p class="p1">“No” is forever one of your options.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Brief Interlude (All of Them, I Guess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contents are as written on the label. Feel free to skip over this part. But as always, this letter is sealed in green wax, nothing but an offer from and of friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>praise— noun. the expression of approval or admiration for someone or something.</p><p>you're extraordinary and you should know that. a little affirmation never hurt, but you should carry the knowledge of your worth (and you're worth everything) in your heart at all times. like a little locket :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"What about the kid?</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>It's time the kid got free."</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Relight the candlestick</p><p class="p1">Dip your pen in ink again</p><p class="p1">Open the Word document.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Consider yourself reborn.</p><p class="p1">It's fucking messy</p><p class="p1">And maybe it's still a little empty</p><p class="p1">But the work still has to be done.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What'll the reward be?</p><p class="p1">A crown, maybe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The crown is heavy</p><p class="p1">Heavier than your chains.</p><p class="p1">It won't be appealing to wear</p><p class="p1">Maybe you shouldn't want it.</p><p class="p1">But the gold catches in your eye</p><p class="p1">And suddenly</p><p class="p1">Your whole world revolves this</p><p class="p1">Cursed sun of gold and diamond.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps you haven't slept in a week</p><p class="p1">Perhaps you've shut everyone out</p><p class="p1">Your tasks are finished</p><p class="p1">The reward is in your hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But when the weight of their praise</p><p class="p1">Breaks your neck</p><p class="p1">What'll you do?</p><p class="p1">What'll you have left?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For Your Presence of Mind (Lesgles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who's still alive! I, uh, I had a bit of a hard time these past weeks. </p><p>Another note for you, if you so wish to read it. You are loved, no matter what happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"Laughter is sunshine,</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>It chases winter from the human face."</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Do you need a hand?</p><p class="p1">Ah, there we go.</p><p class="p1">Watch the last rung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sunflowers must love you a lot,</p><p class="p1">Always wearing a sunshine smile.</p><p class="p1">How do you do it?</p><p class="p1">How do you live so well?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Life isn't a game, I don't think.</p><p class="p1">But how are you winning</p><p class="p1">At something that cannot be won?</p><p class="p1">How do you smile</p><p class="p1">When there is nothing to smile about?</p><p class="p1">How does your spirit stay</p><p class="p1">So bright,</p><p class="p1">So alive?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Imagine what could become of the world,</p><p class="p1">If everyone knew to live</p><p class="p1">Like you.</p><p class="p1">Look at you!</p><p class="p1">You are revered!</p><p class="p1">You are adored,</p><p class="p1">By all whose opinions matter!</p><p class="p1">The world never seems to tire</p><p class="p1">Of trying to bring you down,</p><p class="p1">But you still shine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You are the sun, dearest.</p><p class="p1">No matter what happens,</p><p class="p1">Know that you are loved beyond compare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm finishing this mess soon :)</p><p>And I fixed the "I-don't-have-a-Tumblr" issue :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another Day, Another Destiny (Bahorel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have given up trying to find suitable titles, so now I am throwing whatever I can find onto the document and hoping for the best. </p><p>Once again, a letter for all who wish to read it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>"It is nothing to die,</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>It is frightful not to live."</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sometimes you'll get carried away</p><p class="p1">With the weight of living.</p><p class="p1">And that's fine,</p><p class="p1">But remember the people you love</p><p class="p1">Love you just as much.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They love you</p><p class="p1">Enough to fight the world for you</p><p class="p1">Just as you do for them.</p><p class="p1">So don't feel like the weight of this</p><p class="p1">Cursed, cold coil</p><p class="p1">Is only yours to carry, yeah?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You always put up</p><p class="p1">A noble fight.</p><p class="p1">However,</p><p class="p1">You are but one man,</p><p class="p1">And sometimes the world wins.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It's perfectly alright to lose</p><p class="p1">To this shell of an existence</p><p class="p1">Sometimes.</p><p class="p1">And just because you are strong enough</p><p class="p1">To stand again</p><p class="p1">Doesn't necessarily mean</p><p class="p1">You should fight again</p><p class="p1">Without tending to your injuries.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You are a force to be reckoned with,</p><p class="p1">A formidable opponent to the</p><p class="p1">Corruption in this mortal coil.</p><p class="p1">But please,</p><p class="p1">Take a break when you need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Finale.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight content warning (mentions of smoking/alcohol)</p><p>I might add on some more chapters but I think 15 is a neat number of chapters to end on , at least for now. If you're seeing this, thank you for staying around &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"You ask me what forces me to speak?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A strange thing;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My conscience."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finish the last of your drink</p><p>Put out the final bit of that cigarette</p><p>Tip the waiter well</p><p>When you've finished your meal.</p><p> </p><p>There's nobody else around,</p><p>Get off the roof.</p><p>Aren't you cold?</p><p> </p><p>They're inside,</p><p>Talking amongst themselves.</p><p>Maybe you feel like</p><p>They don't need you</p><p>So you don't think to join them.</p><p> </p><p>But you're not psychic.</p><p>Have they openly told you that</p><p>You're not wanted?</p><p>Exactly.</p><p> </p><p>So go!</p><p>They're waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>And if you truly are alone,</p><p>Know that it is usually better</p><p>To be alone in the warmth</p><p>Than in the frigid night air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trust me, I am completely self-aware. This work is terrible, you know it, I know it. By the time you think of posting a scathing critique, I have probably already considered abandoning this account three times.</p><p>I would like to see how creative your criticism is, though. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. (I don't have a tumblr.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>